Christmas Miracles
by J.S. Jamesbrooke
Summary: Sequel to my holiday fic last year, "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus." What does Buffy and Faith's daughter SJ want for Christmas this year? Fuffy Goodness abounds.


**A/N: Sorry this isn't the next chapter to Life's Little Surprises, but it's coming I swear! This is a sequel to "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" that I wrote last year, you don't have to read that one I don't think, but it is recommended. Oh and thanks to eenak who suggested I do a sequel in the first place like 3 months ago haha!**

Buffy laid a sleeping Robby down in his crib, softly brushing his blond bangs out of his eyes. She couldn't believe their baby was a few days shy of being a year old already. He was growing up before their very eyes and it made her sad. She thought for sure Faith would shorten his name from Robert John, to RJ. She had been surprised when he quickly became Robby instead. Faith had just shrugged saying they had an SJ and it would be too confusing for the kids.

It seemed like just yesterday when Faith realized it was she, and not Buffy that was pregnant this time around. Buffy couldn't deny the tiny bit of relief that day. She loved being pregnant with SJ, but she was looking forward to having another baby and not having to suffer through morning sickness, swollen ankles and not being able to see her feet.

As she made her way out of the room, she flipped off the lamp, leaving just a soft glow from the night light in the room. She double checked to make sure the baby monitor was on, you could never be too careful with humans or demons. Closing the door partway she made her way down the hallway.

SJ's door was closed, but she could see light coming from underneath it. Their daughter had hit the "I'm a big girl, I deserve my privacy stage." Both her mother's tried to respect that, knowing how little control you had in this world, they wanted her to enjoy what she could, unless the circumstances warranted differently.

Softly knocking, she waited for permission to enter before opening the door, leaning in the door frame. SJ was lying in bed, reading one of her favorite books. She had just started reading longer, chapter books and this one she seemed to love, having read it several times already. "Hey you just about to a good stopping place? It's bed time."

"Yeah I guess," the nine year old answered slipping her bookmark into the book before sitting it beside her on the bedside table.

Buffy walked over and pulled the blankets more securely around her daughter before sitting down beside her, glad the girl hadn't decided she was too old to be tucked in yet. It was one thing Buffy enjoyed, those few moments of one-on-one time. Tucking blond hair behind the little girl's ear, "You getting excited for Christmas?"

SJ shrugged her shoulders, having not decided how she felt about Christmas this year.

"Why aren't you excited? You've always loved Christmas." Buffy thought something was different this year, but she hadn't given it much thought. SJ hadn't really acted as excited as she usually does when Christmas comes around.

"I dunno, last year we were all at the hospital waiting for Robby to come, and this year it's all about him too."

"Because it's his birthday?" SJ nodded her head at her mom's question. "Honey, do you think we'll forget you?" Buffy took her silence as acknowledgement that, that's exactly what she thought. "Baby, I promise you that would never happen. That's why Mama and I decided we'd do Christmas in the morning like we always do and then later that night we'll do his birthday."

The blonde little girl still didn't look convinced, "And it took Santa two Christmases to give me a brother. Maybe I won't get what I want this year either."

Buffy knew exactly what her little girl was talking about. She had been bugging for one all year. So far they had been able to deter her, while Buffy and Faith made a decision on whether she should get one. Now it seemed like they would have to make a decision and soon.

Leaning down and giving SJ a kiss on the forehead, she flipped off the lamp as she sat back up. "Get some sleep baby, it'll be alright I promise. I love you."

"Love you too," SJ yawned out as her little eyes slipped closed.

Knowing both her children were fast asleep, she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She knew her wife would be home from patrol soon and would head straight for the kitchen. She began making a sandwich just the way Faith loved them. Having been married more than ten years, she had her wife's habits down pat.

"Hey B," Faith greeted coming in the back door. Shaking the snow from her hair, she brushed her shoulders off, before taking off her leather jacket and hanging it up on the hook by the door. Hopping on one foot she took each of her boots, sitting them down next to the other's along the wall. "It's coming down good out there. No doubt we'll have a white Christmas this year."

Buffy smiled watching Faith out of the corner of her eyes. Even in her thirties, Faith had too much energy to sit down and take her shoes off, instead balancing like she is, has been known to fall on her ass every now and then.

As soon as her task was completed, the taller girl walked over and gave the blonde a deep kiss. "Ew your lips are freezing," Buffy told her.

"That's not the only thing that's cold. I need you to warm me up," Faith replied wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"But we really need to talk about something and I made you a sandwich just the way you like it," Buffy pouted.

"It'll save, right now I'm feeling the second H more than the first one, came across some big ass demons. And we'll talk…after." She didn't give her a chance to respond, closing her mouth over her wife's again in a deep kiss. Guiding Buffy backwards 'til her back rested against the island counter, Faith lifted her up so she was on seated top, never breaking the kiss.

The brunette's hands roamed underneath Buffy's shirt to find the soft skin beneath it. Gently caressing the smaller girl's hip bone, she moved her hand lower so it rested just below Buffy's panty line. "Here or the bedroom?" she whispered huskily after she broke the kiss.

Buffy didn't want to stop even long enough to head upstairs, but she was in no mood to get caught by their nine year old and have to explain what they were doing. "SJ's out, but still better safe than sorry."

Faith nodded her head in agreement before turning her back to Buffy, tilting her head enough to still see her wife, "hop on." Buffy smirked, loving this side of Faith, the one that was still just a kid at heart and wanted to play. Wrapping her arms around her wife's neck and her legs around her waist, "giddy up," Buffy laughed out loud.

"Shh, don't wanna wake the kiddies. Mama needs to get some," she joked, bouncing as she walked towards the stairs. They paused outside each of their children's rooms, checking to make sure they were still fast asleep before heading towards the end of the hallway to the master suite.

As soon as they entered their room, Buffy slid down Faith's body only to be pinned to the wall as Faith locked the door and began kissing her once again. Their movements were a lot more hurried this time as Faith began pulling Buffy's shirt over her head, only stopping the kiss long enough to fling it to the floor.

Once Buffy was free, she did the same to Faith, landing her shirt on top of the other. Both women began to work on the other's pants at the same time, kicking them off simultaneously. Slipping her hands down into Buffy's panties, she grabbed the girl's ass pulling her tightly to her. Faith was torn between finishing it right there, and moving over to the bed.

Buffy made the decision for her when she tore her mouth from Faith's and began kissing her way down the girl's body while her hands began pushing her underwear down leaving her naked since she never wanted to wear a bra.

Nibbling on her thigh, Buffy teased and tormented her until Faith placed her hands in the blonde's hair guiding it where she desperately needed it to go. Buffy wasted no time plunging her tongue deep inside, loving the taste of the girl she loved more than anything. Faith always seemed to taste sweeter after a night of hard slaying and Buffy couldn't get enough of it.

It didn't take long before she felt the walls clench around her tongue as her wife came hard. With gentle strokes she licked the last of Faith's juices up, before she was pulled back to standing as Faith crashed their lips together again, tasting herself.

Flipping them around, Faith guided them back to the bed. When Buffy's knees hit the end of the bed, she slid back on it, pulling Faith with her, leaving their mouths fused together. Her head hit the pillow at the same moment Faith began working on her panties. Sitting up enough to get rid of her bra as well, she threw it to the side before laying back to bask in her lover's attention. As soon as Faith's tongue hit her just where she so needed it, she lost all conscious thought.

Awhile later the two lay cuddled together, Faith on her back with her arm around Buffy who was pressed into her side with her head on her shoulder. Faith's hand lightly caressing Buffy's shoulder, she turned to press a soft kiss into the hair she loved so much. Good thing she did since both their kids had inherited it. Otherwise she might have been disappointed. Other than that, Robby was the spitting image of her.

"Mm that was amazing," Buffy sighed, still waiting for her heart to completely settle.

"It was indeed," the brunette smiled. "I love it when you take charge. Actually I just love ya, B."

Turning her head to look into her partner's eyes, "I love you too."

"Aight now that we're good, what is it ya wanted to talk about?" Faith asked. No longer was she the girl who avoided serious conversation. She'd matured far more than people gave her credit for.

Sitting up halfway so her weight rested on one arm, "you know that thing SJ wants that we've been avoiding?" She waited for Faith to nod her head, "well I think we're going to have to get one."

"You really think so? Not that I'm opposed, told ya I'm down for it if you are."

"I know, I know," Buffy sighed, knowing in the end it would be her choice. Faith had always said she didn't mind, wanted one in fact, but stayed on Buffy's side anyway. "Just she's kinda bummed with Christmas getting crazy last year with Robby's birth. Now she thinks we'll forget about her because of his birthday."

"Poor kid, well, guess we'll start figuring it out in the morning. Kinda cut for time here."

"Yeah darn it. Would have been nice to plan this one out better. Nothing we can do now I suppose. Your right though it's getting late, kids'll be up early. Let's just go to sleep." Buffy laid back down cuddled against Faith once more.

"Sorry, B, gotta take care of the other H now. I'll be back in a few though, you just go to sleep." Faith rolled out of bed, placing a chaste kiss on Buffy's lips as she stood up. Grabbing her robe from behind the door she slipped it on before heading down the stairs.

Finding the sandwich Buffy had made her earlier, she scarfed it down, followed by a huge glass of chocolate milk. Putting her dishes in the sink, she headed up to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Buffy was fast asleep by the time she returned. Hanging her robe back up, she crawled back into bed naked, wrapping her arms around her love before letting sleep claim her as well.

Christmas morning came far too fast for the two slayers. For once Faith woke earlier than SJ, excited to see how their daughter enjoyed her presents this year. She tried to start nudging Buffy awake so she wouldn't be so out of it like she was every year when SJ came bounding into their room. The girl was having none of it though.

"I'm gonna go start the coffee," she whispered into her hair, placing a kiss on her ear. "SJ'll be in here any minute so you best be waking up." A faint mumbling could be heard from the blonde as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

Faith barely made it out of the room when she saw the nine year old walking down the hall. "Mom's still sleeping as usual, go do your worst," she smiled conspiratorially.

Deciding she best check Robby's room, she was surprised to find him wide awake standing up in his crib, waiting, like he knew she was coming. "Hey there big guy," she said lifting him out and onto her hip. "How'd the birthday boy sleep?"

Robby just put his thumb in his mouth and laid his head on her shoulder. "That good eh? Well let's go start some coffee for mom and then you can see what fun it is to open presents."

Hoping Buffy was now awake enough to remember to keep SJ up there for a minute or two she put Robby down in his play pen before quickly running into the garage, grabbing the container, hidden under a blanket, and running back into the house and sitting it under the tree. No one the wiser of her little feet.

She had just started the coffee when she heard feet on the stairs. Not wanting to miss the look on SJ's face she ran back into the living room stopping to watch as the little girl's mouth dropped open at the sight before her.

"He did it!" she screamed running for the sight before her, "he got me a puppy." Sliding onto her knees she wrapped her arms around the dog's neck hugging him tightly. Buffy and Faith exchanged a giant smile over the top of her head.

The rest of the presents seemed to go by in a blur. Robby not quite understanding at first, but once he realized what was under the paper, you couldn't stop him from trying to open every present in sight.

After the presents were all opened, Faith and Buffy curled together on the couch to watch their children play. Robby was having a great old time figuring out his toddler size power wheels four-wheeler, that was small enough he could ride it in the house.

"So squirt, this Christmas a good one?" Faith asked her daughter who was busy petting the golden retriever puppy at her side over and over again.

"Uh huh," she answered simply.

"What are you gonna name him?" Faith was hoping she wouldn't name it something completely weird. They needed a dog with a bad ass name.

Without missing a beat, "Bandit."

"Bandit eh? Where'd you come up with that?" She let it roll around in her head, deciding it was an alright name for a dog.

The little girl shrugged, "I dunno, think it was in one of my books."

"Well sounds good to me. How about you and I take Bandit for a walk, while Mom and Robby clean up for breakfast." Buffy slid her wife a look, knowing she was really just trying to get out of clean up. "What? Dogs need walks."

Some things would never change Buffy thought as she began gathering up all the wrapping paper, watching as the two put their coats and shoes on and headed out the door. Once she was satisfied the room looked straightened up enough, she head into the kitchen with Robby on her hip.

Putting the little boy in his booster chair, she placed a kiss in his hair before moving over to start on breakfast, talking to him as she worked. "You son, better learn from me and not your Mama. Girl will do anything to get out of cleanup I swear. But Lord knows I love her."

"Love who?" Faith asked walking in through the back door, followed by their daughter being pulled by a puppy still on his lease.

"You silly. That wasn't a long walk," she observed.

"Yeah just thought we'd show him the neighborhood a bit."

Buffy nodded her head in understanding, "well the gang should be here soon. I have a feeling something is up with Willow, she's been really secretive for some reason lately. Hoping today is the day she clues us all in."

Buffy was actually starting to get worried about her friend. She knew how much Willow wanted a child, but Kennedy hadn't been ready yet, or so Willow kept saying, but they had been together for over thirteen years now, however only married for four. Willow had bonded easily with SJ though and the two seemed to speak their own language at times. SJ had slayer powers that had made themselves known from an early age, but they all thought maybe she had some mystical ones as well, so Willow often spent time with her, working with her trying to see what she could and couldn't do. It would be nice to know the girl could protect herself magically while she's still so young and not very strong yet.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door open as Willow, Kennedy, Xander and Giles all let themselves in. Over the years Christmas breakfast had become more of a pot-luck, everyone contributing something different, and as they all sat down food began to get passed around the table.

They chatted idly, nothing to important as they all saw each other daily. So conversation was always more of a habit than a need. More than once Buffy had found herself telling the same story over again, having nothing really knew to say.

Most of the new conversation stemmed around the Slayer school, but even then she never had much to contribute since her retirement after the fall of Sunnydale. Every now and then she'd make a guest appearance at the school, but typically stayed away wanting to focus on her family instead. Faith was a teacher at the school, and she trusted her wife to teach the next generation everything they needed to know.

When the chatter began to slow down, Willow cleared her throat trying to get everyone's attention. "I know a few of you have been wondering what's going on. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you until know but…I'm pregnant!"

Buffy jumped from her seat running around the table to her best friend hugging her from behind. "Congratulations. How far along?"

"About three months now. We wanted to be sure, we've been trying since before Robby was born, but the spell wouldn't take and the other time it did, I had a miscarriage," Willow sniffed the heartache still fresh in her mind.

"Oh Willow I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, we after everything we didn't want to say anything until we were far enough along that we'd feel good about it."

Buffy hugged her tighter with one arm, reaching out to wrap the other around Kennedy. "I'm so happy for you guys. I was beginning to wonder."

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner, just ya know," Kennedy left it open knowing they'd understand.

"It's ok I'm just glad we know now. Besides getting Robby last year, this has got to the best Christmas ever!"

Everyone else made their way to the couple to congratulate them. Surrounding them with the family love they had all created with each other. Now if they could just get through Robby's birthday tonight, it would be a totally awesome day.

Buffy looked around the room at all the people gathered there and smiled. These were the people she loved and this was where she always wanted to be. A Merry Christmas it was indeed.


End file.
